Fear Me Hellsing
by dark angel matoko
Summary: Integra's world is becoming screwy. First, she finds that she has fallen in love with Alucard. Can she tell him? Second, she finds a 12 yr old vampire at her door. Now Alucard must face his ultimate oponent, the man who made her that way. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. But I sure as bloody hell wish I did! sorry! Just trying to be British like them in the show.

A/N: okay, first off, I am very new to Hellsing. I am so new, I've only seen three and a half Anime episodes and I just finished reading the first Manga of the series. So that's how new I am. But I loved it sooooooo much that I'm going to purchase DVD episodes. So if I make any mistakes or you want to fill me in on any other characters, please do tell me. thanks! And at the beginning of every chapter, I try to put a song. So it's kind of like a songfic! This chapter's song is 'Lucky' by Hoobastank. And the song is in italics. Also, thoughts are in italics as well. Please enjoy  

Chapter 1

Vampire at my Doorstep

_I knew how it felt to be another one in need of someone to show the way_

_Until you saw a part of me that nobody else could see and my life hasn't been the same…_

_You make me feel lucky as I can be…_

Integra Wingates Hellsing sat calmly at her desk overlooking the courtyard of the Hellsing National headquarters. She tapped her pen annoyingly as she let out a sigh. Lately, there had been no excitement. No reports of vampires had been sent in, so her team was sent off on a diminutive break for the time being. Meanwhile, she was still stuck inside her spacious yet stuffy office to finish barrels of paperwork. Paperwork that she had no intentions of finishing. She was too lost in her own thoughts.

These thoughts…they were something she never bothered to ponder. Something she didn't favor to think about nor had the time to. She was usually so busy, but today, and the previous days, she was not. So it continued to cross her mind. And it concerned Alucard.

Integra had made a vow to herself that she would let nothing stop her in her quest to keep her country (and surrounding countries) safe from all harm of any form of ghouls. And she was almost positive that this very feeling would interfere with that vow.

It was almost one in a million that something like this would ever happen to a very well trained professional such as herself. But somehow, in that one in a million chance, it did.

Integra believed that she herself, had fallen in love with Alucard. Her own 'employee' so to speak, of her own inherited business. She realized this had happened when firstly, she noticed her constant anxiety over his safe return. Not for her business, but for her own sake. And when he did go out to fight, she missed him terribly. Secondly, he always made her feel confident and strong. And that she didn't know what she would do if anything were to ever happen to him.

These feelings had slowly developed over the ten years that they had been working together. And now, they felt stronger than ever. Like they had a striving life of their own. And her being around him, fed those feelings, making them powerful. Ever since he saved her from her evil uncle's bullet that almost ended her life, she felt that the night in shining armor she hoped for, had come. And that someday, she would tell him how she truly felt.

That day was approaching.

Her reflections were soon interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

"H-hello?" she said shakily as she grabbed the receiver of her Victorian telephone and jammed it in her ear.

"Good evening, my lady" replied a man's voice. It was Walter. "How are those papers coming along?".

'Arg! Those bloody papers…' she mentally protested as she ruffled the parchments around so her piles looked organized again.

"Uh, coming along just fine, Walter" she finally replied.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I know how much you probably wish you could take a break as well" the man apologized.

"Oh nonsense, Walter. My job is more important than any folly I could take care of at home" Integra replied 'although my flat could use some tidying up…' she thought.

"No, no, my lady! You are the one speaking nonsense! Even the head of the Hellsing family business deserves a day off. So why don't you gather your things and take off for now. I'll take over for you and call you if your needed" Walter offered.

Integra thought deeply about this decision. She was a bit exhausted, after all. She could really use the rest.

"Okay, Walter. You win. I'll see you back in a few hours" the woman replied as she hung up her phone and headed out the door.

Just as she had left, Alucard swooped down from the ceiling.

"Integra? Helloooooo…? Anybody home?" he called, "Hmph! That's a bit queer, she was here a second ago…".

He searched all around her office and still found nothing.

"Where the blazes could she have gone? It's not like she went home…". Alucard considered that last thought. "Ah! Well bloody Hell! Maybe she did go home! Whatdaya know…"

And with that, Alucard sank down into the floor below him.

Integra Hellsing's house was quaint and untidy. Even the yard was in need of better care. She would hire a gardener, but she was almost never home anyway, so she figured it useless. Save the expenses for something more significant. Distracted by her frustrating car door lock, she hadn't noticed the 'visitor' shall we say, at her door.

Fiddling with her house keys, and letting a few curses slip underneath her breath, she accidentally tripped over something.

"Goddamn it! What the hell…?" she looked down and saw the most peculiar and quite vile sight.

A young girl, no older than twelve, lay battered and torn on her doorstep. A scar on the side of her neck that had blood still gushing down her blouse, and a note pinned to her dress that read: 'FEAR ME HELLSING'.

Integra was so shocked and disgusted, she could hardly breath. She felt like screaming. She began to tremble as she knelt down to prop up the bleeding girl.

"Oh…oh my god…". She studied the bloody mark on the girl's neck and could not believe her eyes. The 'mark' was a bite. Not just any bite. This was the work of a vampire.

She normally would not be so surprised and sickened, but this was just a twelve year old girl. She would never have a chance in life. Now, she was just a beast that would be feared by all.

Integra reached a quivering hand over to the girl's face and pulled her lip down, revealing two pearly white rows of sharp blade-like teeth. Exactly like Alucard. She was indeed a vampire.

Integra suddenly felt dizzy. Her mind felt blank and foggy and her vision blurred. The last thing she saw before passing out was the silhouette of a tall man in a funny looking hat…

_To Be Continued in chapter 2…_

Yo! Wazzup!? Did you like my story? It's my first Hellsing fanfic so please have mercy! just kidding! Okay, I know it's kind of weird to picture Integra with Alucard. Actually, it's hard to picture her with anyone. I thought she was a man when I first saw her. It wasn't until I read the Manga when I realized she was a woman. Isn't that sad? Sorry to all you Integra fans but they kept calling her sir! Well, now I'm a big fan of her and Alucard and I would love to see them together. But, that's just my opinion . Please review and tell me what you thought!!!   


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. But I do own my character who you will find out about later in this chapter!!!   
  
A/N: Hello all! I just want to thank everyone in advance who reviewed my first chapter. And I say advance because I am writing this author's note before I even posted my first chapter. Pretty sad, but I have nothing better to do. And plus, I have so many ideas for the second chapter that I had to just write it down. And if anything seemed confusing in the first chapter, it will all be cleared up in this one. Hopefully. Well, this chapter's song is one by Incubis and it's called 'Drive'. I love this song . Oh! And one more thing, I didn't know whether or not Integra lived at Hellsing headquarters so I just said she lived in some other weird looking mansion. Correct me if I'm wrong! and please enjoy my story.  
  
Chapter 2 Integra's Memories and Daphney Willowsworth   
  
Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there With open arms and open eyes Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there I'll be there I'll be there  
  
I'll be there...  
  
Integra Hellsing, due to her utter exhaustion, had transitioned to a soundless, deepened sleep. She was dreaming of a time ten years ago...  
  
Flashback! Da! Da! Da!   
  
Integra was only a mere ten years old. It had been about a week or so after she had met Alucard, and brought her uncle to his well deserving death. She was giving her vampire pal the grand old two cent tour of her (also inherited) Hellsing manner, her father's mansion.  
  
"And that's my father's study!" a pint-sized Integra pointed out, "he said I could have it, though. Isn't it bloody brilliant!?" she exclaimed, holding a tight grip on Alucard's hand as she pulled him around.  
  
"This whole place is", answered Alucard as he attempted to catch his breath, "it's also bloody huge. Don't you ever get lost?".  
  
"That's why we have phones in every room" Integra replied happily. But Alucard just frowned.  
  
"What happened with you? Last week, you seemed so pissed, I thought you were gunna kill me" Alucard questioned curiously. Integra stopped beaming.  
  
"Well, I was blooming enraged. I couldn't believe my own uncle was such a bloody bastard! I'm a fool to have ever loved him. But he's gone now; just another dirty scum bag of the past. And I cannot stay mad forever. After all, I don't want to be portrayed as a rich bitchy ten-year-old, now do I? But my mission this present day is to follow in my father's footsteps and protect England from the horrible ghouls that may pollute it's historical streets" Integra answered, "And you were sent to help me, I am blessed by your presence, Alucard".  
  
The two were silent for that minute. Alucard was thinking of Integra's kind words: "I am blessed by your presence, Alucard". But he was the one who felt truly blessed, to have a strong and follow-through kind of girl like Integra for his master.  
  
Integra's powerful beam found it's way back to her face, and she gave his hand a tug.  
  
"Come on, Alucard! We haven't even covered half the second floor and we have two more to go!" she cried as she once again, dragged him along her house.  
  
End Flashback/Dream!   
  
"Good morning, Integra", came a familiar voice from almost out of nowhere. Integra stretched and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Mmmm...morning" she replied sleepily.  
  
As her eyes began to adjust to her surroundings, she suddenly saw Alucard's face above her.  
  
"Ah! A-A-Alucard!" she gasped as she flew her head up and realized that she was resting across Alucard's lap. It made her tanned face turn crimson, "what in blazes...? And did you say morning?".  
  
"Yep. I came to your mansion to find you and you were passes out. So I carried you back here and you slept though the whole night right here on my lap" Alucard replied. This response made Integra blush even more. "It was a bit odd to see you all passed out like that. You never get sickly when you see a bleeding child". Integra could sense some sarcasm in that last comment.  
  
"Well, I was quite exhausted and I couldn't take the shock...- wait, where is that little girl?" Integra asked.  
  
Alucard replied with a quick smile and a jerk of his head.  
  
Integra looked toward her desk and there sat the little girl. She had long black hair (almost exactly like Alucard's) and deep scarlet eyes. She wore a black skirt that went almost to her knees and a red, buttoned down, collared shirt with a black tie. A solid silver cross hung around her neck while black boots raised high above her ankles. A sharp toothy smile completed her image.  
  
"Rise and shine, miss Hellsing" she said in a soft, eerie, discomforting voice. It reminded Integra of nails scratching a chalk board, sending a chill up her spine.  
  
"Ain't she a creepy one?" Alucard joked, "she'd make a splendid Hellsing cadet". Integra didn't know how to react to that comment.  
  
"Oh and Sir," he added, "I think you can get off my lap now. I mean, my legs are falling asleep; they've gone completely numb".  
  
"Ah! Uh, o-of course! S-sorry!" Integra replied as she jumped to her feet.  
  
"You know, it kind of reminds me of when you were younger. You would exhaust yourself from playing countless rounds of cricket in the backyard and you would fall asleep. So I would get stuck carrying you to your room", that thought made Alucard smile, and Integra turn away in embarrassment, "it's not that often that a vampire tucks a knight of the round table in at night".  
  
Integra sneaked a smile across her face. She remembered that. Sometimes, she would fake sleeping just so she could experience the joy of having Alucard tuck her in. And it was sheer bliss for her. But Integra realized that now was not the time to be caught in her daydreams.  
  
Integra snapped to attention and realized that the little girl had stepped forward to greet Integra.  
  
"Good morning, miss Integra. My name is Daphney Willowsworth. I'm twelve years old and I come from London, England. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir" Daphney said, shaking Integra's hand.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine" the blonde knight replied, "do you lust after joining the Hellsing agency?". Daphney nodded happily.  
  
"I believe that I am quite qualified for the job as your new hit man in the making. Besides, there is a vampire out there who needs a bullet planted in his black hole of a heart. In other words, I am seeking revenge on the man who made me this way. The wretched beast that I am" the girl replied, baring her needlelike pearly whites and turning towards Alucard. "Have a superb day, father". She flipped a pair of round black sunglasses from her pocket and headed out the door.  
  
Integra nearly fainted again from that last comment.  
  
"F-father!?" she choked. Alucard let out one of his massive evil laughs.  
  
"Do not take her words seriously! She only calls me that because we have a passing resemblance that we discussed earlier and we could easily be mistaken as kin. It is nothing other than a pitiful inside joke" he replied, seeing the horror in her eyes.  
  
Integra let out a huge sigh of relief as she took her seat at her desk.  
  
"Okay, enough dilly-dallying, it is quite obvious that a vampire is lurking about and we must stop him. Where is Seras? And fetch me Walter too while your at it" she asked as she pushed her paperwork aside and lit a fresh cigar.  
  
"Right away, master" Alucard replied sarcastically before leaving the room. Integra lightly snickered.  
  
"What a pip" she muttered through her tightly clamped teeth.  
  
A few minutes past and Seras, Walter, Alucard, and even Daphney filed back into the room. Integra was amazed at how quick that process became.  
  
"Okay everyone, first things first. This here is Daphney Willowsworth. She is our newest Hellsing agent. Please make her feel at home" she said, pointing towards the little girl, "second, Walter, have you been able to gather anything about this said vampire?". Lady Integra knew he wasn't telling her something.  
  
"Yes, my lady. I was able to gather something, but very limited amounts. There is little to know about him. His name, origin, age, all unknown. Even his appearance is currently a mystery. All I was able to track down is that the city is surrounded by his victims. And they don't look friendly!" Walter replied.  
  
"Okay. Thank you, Walter. You are dismissed. Seras, you are to go and take care of the ghouls. If you need backup, just call me. Daphney, stay here. I have a few questions for you. Nothing too hard, though. And Alucard, I have a special task for you. Okay everyone! Get to work! We have no time to lose!" Integra cried. And with that final order, her plan was set into action.  
  
Hola! Wazzup!? Did you like that chapter? I worked so hard! And today at Target, I almost bought a Hellsing DVD!! But my mom couldn't afford it, so I couldn't get it TT. But I will prevail! I must see the first three episodes! Well, please R&R and stay tuned for my third chapter coming soon! 


End file.
